Jail House
by sCaNdAlOusXo
Summary: Buffy got a job as a counciler at a jail house what happens when she meets a man she instantly falls for who was thrown into jail for a crime he didnt comit? will she give into temptation ? bad summary ! read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth sat at her desk, she was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and a white blouse and a pair of knee high black boots, her hair was curled naturally and fell around her shoulders. She wanted to make a good impression, it was her first day on the job. She was pretty much the councilor for all the men and woman in the jail house. She looked threw her files and noticed the file on top, William Thiess aka Spike. She was about to open it when Rupert Giles came into the room she smiled at him and stood, "Hey," She said sweetly.

"Hello, Ms. Summers, I just came in to see how you were adjusting." Giles said nicely and Elizabeth smiled at his kindness.

"Thanks, I am fine here." She told him. "I was just about to look over some of my files." She explained with a small smile, "You know, get to know the people before talking to them." She said softly.

"Ms. Summers, these aren't just people you are dealing with they are criminals." Giles told her. "Do be careful what you say and do around them."

Elizabeth smiled, "I think I will be okay." She said softly, "Maybe I can get through to some of them by speaking to them like they are…human." She said with a smile.

"I'm warning you, be careful some of them are trickier then the rest." Giles said with a slight smiled.

Then a voice was heard over the loud speaker, "Fight in the main Lunch Room… Spike and Ben!" The man's voice said.

"Oh that boy really has a thing for stirring up trouble." Giles said dully and then guided Elizabeth to the lunch room. There they saw the two boys being held back. One of them was a little taller then Elizabeth and had his hair bleached, he was wearing a white trashy tank top with black jeans and a belt, Elizabeth gulped when she saw him, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, The other man was taller then the bleached man and was brunet wearing a pale blue jump suite.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth asked pointing to The bleached man.

"That's William Theiss, he likes being called spike, most of… everyone except me does." Giles smiled at the blond woman, "I'm not sure but I Don't think he did the thing he was put in here for." Giles said. "He seems like a nice guy."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Spike, "What was he accused of doing?" Elizabeth asked, she knew she had a whole file on him in her room but she wanted to know.

"Rape." Giles said, "Three women accuse him of trying to rape them."

Buffy nods, "You don't think its true?" Buffy asked looking at Spike as they let him go and he walks off over to a table with three other men.

"No, I have a feeling they were lying, he had a wife at the time and the women who accused him were drug attics and they've already been in jail around three times each." Giles explained and whispers to Elizabeth, "Just between you and me I didn't think they were that good looking anyway. One of them was even fat."

Elizabeth smiles, "Plus it doesn't look like he would need to… rape anyone." Then she realized she said that out loud and blushed.

Elizabeths's office

Elizabeth sat in her office looking through Spike's files. He was an interesting man. Then someone pushed her door open and she turned to see Riley Finn at the door, he had a guards uniform on. "Um, Spike from the fight is here."

Elizabeth smiled at the man in front of her, "Okay, send him in." Elizabeth's breath was caught in her throat when she saw him, his tousled hair was covering the top part of his face because he was looking down and not at Elizabeth. He was wearing the same outfit as before but as a close up she could see his muscular body.

"Yea, thanks Soldier boy." Spike said looking up and back at Riley who rolled his eyes, "You wanna take these off me?" He asked in his English accent.

"Like that would happen." Riley said standing tall against the wall.

Spike looked up and he saw her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, not that he had seen much beautiful woman lately, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

When Spike looked up Elizabeth saw his eyes and once again was taken back, his crystal clear blue eyes were like mirrors to his soul. Elizabeth could look at him forever. She turned her attention to Riley, "You can go."

Riley looked at Elizabeth, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't think its such a good idea for you to stand there." She told him.

Spike smiled and looked at Mr. Finn. "Looks like you should be going now." He went to wave but his hands were hand cuffed together in front of him. "Bye."

"I don't think you should be alone with him." Riley said to her, then noticed the look on her face, she wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Alright, ring if you need me,"

Elizabeth nodded and watched as he left, she looked at Spike, "Take a seat." She told him and he sat in the red leather chair in front of her desk where she sat behind it, "So, William-"

"Spike, Ms.-" He looks at the door behind him, "Summers. William died the day he entered this place."

"Because you didn't do it." She meant it to be a question but it came out more as a statement.

Spike nodded, "Yea." He looked at her and smirked a little bit, "What's a girl like you doin' here?" Spike asked looking at her. "Shouldn't you be at home? There's a lot of baddies here who would love to get there paws on you."

Elizabeth got up and walked over in front of him sitting on the edge of the desk, "That's my concern." She told him. "We're here to talk about you." She said, "Not me."

Spike sighed, "Fine what would you like to talk about?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at him, "I don't know, is there anything that's been bothering you lately?" she asked and looked back on her desk and grabbed his file, "Says here you have been getting into a lot of fights just lately."

"What's it to you?" Spike asked, "What are you a bloody shrink?" Spike asked with a frustrated growl, "Look there isn't anything wrong with me."

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay, so why don't we talk about your life at home."

"What do you mean?"

"Your wife."

"Oh, uh that didn't last ever since she fond out I was accused of rape she broke it off with me." He explained dully, "She never loved me really anyway."

Elizabeth saw the pain in his eyes and instantly wanted to kiss it al away, "I'm sorry." She said softly which made Spike look up at her.

"Yea, well, that's life init?" Spike asked and instantly covered up the pain and sorrow she saw in his eyes just a second before.

"I believe you didn't do it." She suddenly said out of know where.

Spike looked at her and smiled, "Most of the place knows I didn't do it but it didn't convince the judge." He said softly. "But uh what about you? You got a soon to be husband?" Spike asked looking into her eyes wishing she would say no.

"Nope, it's just single me." Elizabeth smiled, then the smile faded when she thought for a second 'Ohmigod! I'm flirting with him! Stop Elizabeth!'

Spike smiled, 'Wonder what she tastes like? Spike, stop! Look at her! She's way out of your ledge. Look at her she's beautiful!'

Elizabeth's Apartment

Spike pulled her into his arms and pushed her onto the bed falling on top of her he kissed her devouring her mouth with his, he was amazing. "You are so bloody beautiful." Spike whispered in her ear as he kissed the way down to her neck.

"Umm, Spike, I want you." She whispered to him.

Spike reached down and un did her blouse slowly with each button he kissed the exposed skin to him, "God, you're a goddess, love." He whispered against her skin.

She pushed the shirt off her shoulders revealing a lacy black bra to him, her tan skin pressed against his pale skin as they kissed again. The next thing she knew he pushed up her skirt and her thong was on the floor beside the bed, He thrusted into her gently waiting for her to adjust to his size. Then he began thrusting harder and faster making her call out his name.

"God Elizabeth, I love you." He said softly.

Elizbaeth rose from her bed panting, "Oh no no no no…" She said softly thinking about the dream, "I can't want him! Why can't I want someone else? Uhhg!"

End of chap!

Review if you want more…

If you didn't get it already Elizabeth is Buffy! Next chap you'll see what I mean ;)


	2. Be Mine

Spike sat in his cell, the place wasn't bad and he didn't have bad company either, his best friend Clem was bunking with him, the cell was okay, it had a toilet and a bunk bed and they both got to bring a few things of there own from there homes. Spike had his journals and other material items and Clem had his headphones. Spike sat on the top bunk thinking quietly to himself when Clem grabbed his foot that was hanging and shook it. "Bloody hell, what's the deal?"

"You saw her?" Clem asked, "The new girl that works for the place." He said, "Because of the fight you got in with Ben, you saw the new girl?" Clem asked.

Spike nodded, "Yup," Spike said simply.

"So? What's she like? She a looker?" He asked practically drooling.

Spike felt a little territorial... he didn't know why. She wasn't his and certainly wasn't going to be, he was a man in jail and she was a beautiful angel who lived outside of the prison he learned to call home. To tell you the truth he was say that he had given up, he had stopped thinking anyone was going to save him, he had stopped thinking someone somehow was going to break him out of this hell hole, he started thinking that he was going to die here. And he couldn't wait for death, he couldn't wait to see his creator and ascend to where ever he was meant to end up in, he had given up on life.

He looked at Clem, "A looker?" Spike asked with a smirk, "Clem she's a bloody angel."

Clem smiled at his friend, he two was thrown into jail without a cause, but he didn't give up he still believed there was good in the world and that he was going to get out of this place. "Maybe she will believe us when we say we're innocent and maybe I'll settle down with her and let her have my babies."

Spike smiled at Clem, "Yeah, maybe YOU WILL LET HER have your babies." Spike said with a smirk.

Clem rolled his eyes and stood up, "You're just jealous that more girls fool for me and not you." He said with a smile, he grabbed a comb and combed his hair back.

Spike smiled, "Sure, buddy, what ever you say."

Elizabeth's office

She sat down at her desk and was surprised when Riley came in wearing his award winning smile, "Hey," He said with a smile and handed her a cup of coffee.

She smiled, "Thanks." She took a sip of the coffee, "Just what I needed I haven't had much to sleep last night." She explained shrugging.

"Night mares?" Riley asked.

Elizabeth blushed, "uhh, yeah." She said.

Riley smiled, "Um, Liz, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked with a small smile.

Elizabeth smiled, "Um... yes sure, I would love too." She said with a smile, "I kinda need to get out."

Riley nodded, "Then I'll take you out!" He said with a smile, "I know the perfect place!" He said happily and kissed her softly on the forehead, "We'll talk about it later I have to go get the prisoners together."

Elizabeth nodded; Riley was the perfect person to get her mind off of Spike. "Okay." She watched as he left and then sat down in front of her desk again.

Work Out Room

Spike and Gunn were lifting weights; both of them had no shirt on and were sweating. "I just-"Spike stopped his sentence when he saw her walk into the gym and up to the guard, she looked beautiful as usual, she was wearing a pair of pin stripe gray pants and a white tank top, her hair was up and parted at the side.

Gunn looked in the direction Spike was and smiled, "She's a picture, but don't think of her as more then that." He warned his friend.

Spike looked at Gunn, "Why would I do that?" He asked, "I got five more bloody years in this hell hole remember?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, "The last thing I'm thinking about is a woman right now."

"That's smart." Gunn said.

"Spike, Elizabeth needs you in her office." The guard said and Spike dropped the weights and walked over to her.

She smiled at him, he looked good, more then good, and he was all sweaty and had no shirt on... "Uh, you should get a shirt on," She said.

Spike smirked and grabbed a towel and washed himself off a little bit then put his shirt on. Spike put his hands in front of him and let the guard cuff him. "You want someone to escort you, Ms. Summers?" The guard asked glaring at Spike.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, that wont be necessary." She told him and her and Spike started walking down the long hallway to her office.

"So, Buffy, what made you wanna help us prisoners?" Spike asked and Elizabeth turned to him.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

Spike smiled, "Buffy." He told her, "I like nickname'n people, is all, if you want me to call you Elizabeth I'm fine with that."

Buffy smiled, "No, Buffy's fine." She said with a smile, "I like it."

"Thought you would," Spike said looking at her.

Buffy pushed the door to her office open and Spike entered and sat down in her seat and Buffy brought him a cup of hot cocoa. Spike smirked and gulped the chocolate liquid down greedily, "Slow down, cowboy." Buffy said with a smile, "You'll burn your tongue."

Spike put the empty cup on her desk, "It was good." He explained softly, "Been a while since I had anything... good." He told her sheepishly.

Buffy smiled, "I'll remember that." She told him and sat on the edge of her desk again, she didn't have anything to say... she didn't even no why she brought him here... "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Spike looked up at her, "What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"I mean, how do you stay here and no that you didn't do anything wrong," She said softly, "How do you just... deal."

Spike looked at her seriously and laughed softly to himself, "It's not easy." He told her, "having my life put on hold... having the world rushing past me as I sit in a cold cell." Spike told her seriously. "But I do."

Buffy moved a little closer to him, "How? Did you just numb yourself completely? Most men wouldn't even survive the first day."

Spike smiled sadly, "I'm not most men," He tilted his head to look at her, try to figure her out, she was gorgeous, caring, and believed that he was innocent and he found it very easy to talk to her.

Buffy notice his gaze and suddenly felt uncomfortable, "No you're not."

Spike noticed she was uncomfortable and wondered if it was him, he looked away from her and at some of the pictures on the desk, "so, why did you call me down here, Summers?" Spike asked.

Buffy froze; she had no idea what to tell him. 'I called you down here because I had a dream that he had hot sticky sex a number of times last night and I needed to see you?' "I enjoyed the talk we had yesterday." She said softly.

Spike turned to her holding up a picture, "This your sister?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded, "That's Dawnie." She said with a smile, "She lives with my mom in LA though." She explained softly.

"She's pretty, takes after her sis." Spike said with a smirk.

Buffy smiled nervously, he called her pretty. "Umm, thanks?"

Spike smiled, "I'm not one to keep the things I'm thinking inside, love." He said with a smirk, "Yeah, you're beautiful."

Buffy blushed unsure of what to say, she turned to him and they were so close they're lips were almost touching, there bodies pressed together. Buffy gazed into his eyes and smiled softly to herself.

Spike's hands were pressed against her stomach, he noticed she wasn't moving back or pulling away. He lent forward a little when the door opened and Buffy jumped away and looked at Riley who was standing at the door way.

"Oh," He said with a smile, "Didn't realize you were with him." He said, "I'll come back later to talk to you about tomorrow." He told her with a grin and blew her a kiss.

Buffy's mouth was dry, she just nodded and smiled, and she almost kissed him! She almost let him kiss her! Riley walked out and Buffy turned to Spike, "Uhh, maybe you should go back now." She said softly.

"Buffy..." Spike said softly completely ready to apologize for the nothingness he had done, he would get on his knees and beg her for forgiveness if she had told him to.

Buffy shook her head, "No." She said softly and smiled at him sadly, "You need to go."

Spike nodded and walked out of the room.

Buffy sighed uncomfortably and fell into the seat.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Just Plain Lust

Buffy got home and noticed her roomate sitting on the couch eating Chinease food and watching some fighting movie, "Hey, B." She said with a smile. Buffy walked over to the couch where Faith was sitting, "Rough day?"

Buffy sat down and grabbed the container of rise, "Have you ever had... feelings for someone you know you're not supposed to?" She asked.

Faith smiled, "B, I rote the book, why?"

Buffy sighed, "It's this guy... Spike, he's a prisoner at the jail." Buffy said starting to eat the rise, "He was in my office and we were talking about... nothing important when all the sudden we were like almost kissing and then Riley walked in." She told her, "I don't even know how it happened."

Faith smiled, "You fell for a prisoner?" She turned off the TV and turned to her friend. "That explains why you were like screaming Spike last night."

Buffy's eyes widened, "I was?!"

Faith nodded, "Yup, you must have been having one hot dream, I would like to see this guy." She said with a smile. "You got like his file or whatever?"

Buffy grabbed her bag and then took out Spike's picture and gave it to Faith.

"Oh shit, B!" Faith said looking at the bleached boy, "He's fucking gorgeaus."

Buffy nodded, "I know, the thing is he was innoccent." She told her, "The whole place pretty much knows it, even the guards."

Faith smiles, "So, go for it."

"I could lose my job, Faith." She tells her, "Not only that he could get put into jail for extra time." She said slumping back into the couch, "Uhhg, I don't know what to do."

"Think like he did it, what ever he was thrown into jail for. think he did it and you wont want anything to do with him." she explained. "What was it?"

"Rape."

"Oh," Faith sighed, "You're are out of luck this guy doesn't need to rape anyone." she told her roommate, "I would do him in a second."

Buffy sighes, "Thanks..."

Jail House

Spike is laying back on the bunk as Clem sits up, "You know how many people are in jail for something they didn't do?" Spike asked.

"Cheer up, buddy, you never know whats right around the corner." Clem said with a smile, "Thngs change."

Spike looks up at his friend, "Yea, they change... if you change them." He said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?" Clem asked.

"I mean they threw me in this bloody place excpecting to change me?" Spike asked with a smirk, "I'll show them bloody change."

Clem gulped, "Don't do anythign stupid, Spike."

"Why? What's the diffrence? I lived my life the good way for to long! And what the bloody hell did I get for it?" Spike asked pissed off standing up, "Jail! I got thrown in jail for being the good guy." Spike said, "Well know that guys gone."

Buffy's Office

Buffy got to work and sat down at her desk when Riley came in and handed her a box of chocolates. "Oh, thanks." She said with a smile taking the Chocolates.

"No problem," He said with a smile, "You look beautiful." He told her with a smile.

Buffy looked at herself, she wore a black skirt that went down to her knees and a pair of black boots, a pink tank top and a black sweat shirt. Then her hair was down and falling around her shoulders. "Thanks."

"I wish I could stay." He said with a smile, "But I have to get group A into there rooms." He explained, "I'll see you later."

Buffy smiled, "Count on it."

Lunch room

Spike looked down at his breakfast, and a huge man came over to him PArker behind him. "Breakfast?" He ordered.

"Sorry, gonna eat mine." Spike said and looked at the huge man, "Maybe you should start giving yours away." He said.

Clem and Gun's eyes widened, "What is he doing?" Clem asked Gun.

"I don't know," Gunn said surprised.

"Now back the bloody hell off before I put my boot up your ass." Spike said and the man roared with anger.

Buffy's office.

Riley walked through the door, "Spike's here, he uh got into another fight." Riley explained.

"Send him in." Buffy said gulping and watching as he came in, he had a cut above his eyeborw and it was bleeding. "Okay, thanks, Riley, you can go now." she said and watched as he left the room.

Spike sat down in the seat. "So, love, up for round two?" He asked with a smirk looking up and down her body.

Buffy suddenly felt very uncomfortably. "what?" she asked surprised.

Buffy grabbed a napkin and put some ice in it she then whipped away the blood from above his eye and then she felt his hand on the inside of her leg, "Spike!" She said stunned and looked down at him who ws already looking up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked his hand traveling farther up her leg.

"Stop." she said softly, "We can't."

"Sure we can." he said taking his hand out and standing up, "Tell me to truthfully stop and I will." Spike said with a smirk.

Buffy looked into his eyes and then looked down at his cuffed hands. She reached into her draw and pulled out a key.

Spike smirked, "Cuffs?"

Buffy nodded, she reached down and uncuffed his hands then he pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeply. As they kissed his hand traveled under her shirt and then he pulled it off of her and over her head, "Bloody perfect." He murrmered and started to kiss her neck and traveled down her body.

"Ummm. Spike." She said softly then he broke apart from her and moved some of the stuff on her desk out of the way. He picked her up and laid her down on the desk, he pulled off her boots then he reached under her skirt and he felt Buffy shiver as he slowly reached up her body.

He traveled back up her body and kissed her possesivly.

Buffy reached down and unzipped his pants, "Spike, I want you."

A Few Hours Later

Spike zipped up his pants and Buffy put her shirt back on, She looked over at him and then at the mess of an office. "I uh..."

"Yeah." spike smiled softly.

She started to pick up the papers and everything at was on the floor and put it back on the desk, then she noticed the hand cuffs on the chair, "Spike-"

Spike walked over to the chair picking the cuffs up and snapping them on. "See no harm done." Spike told her sitting back in the chair.

Buffy sighed, "W-we... that was wrong." She said.

"That's not what you were screaming an hour ago." He said sucking in his cheeks.

Buffy looked at him and then in the mirror and ran her hands through her hair trying to fix it. She turned back at him, "Spike, it wasn't just wrong because you're in jail... we don't love eachother." she said, "It's just plain lust." She said lying slightly.

"Right, just plain lust." He said softly. "So what do you suppose we do?" Spike asked.

Buffy felt a little hurt, he didn't care about her just wanted someone to screw on his extra time. "You need to go." She told him, "I have to uh get going."

Spike nodded and stood up. "Sure thing, kitten."

End of chap...

Review please!


	4. Chapter Four

Buffy walked into her apartment with Faith in the kitchen making herself a salad she put the salad into the fridge and walked over to Buffy who was sitting on the couch looking at the floor with a blank face, "B?"

Buffy looked at Faith as she sat down beside her, "I uh have to uh get ready for my date." She said getting up and walking into her room.

"Hey, I know that sound." Faith said following her, "You did something."

"What?" Buffy asked looking through her clothes in her closet, "What do you mean?" She asked jumping one word to the next quickly.

"I mean did you and Spike kiss or something?"

"OR something." Buffy answered looking at Faith.

Faith's eyes widened and she smiled widely, "Oh shit, B!" Faith sat down on the bed, "What happened?" She asked her eyes wide with interest.

"I don't know, he had a cut on his forehead so I went to clean it when the next thing I know his hands up my thigh." She explained weakly.

Faith smiled, "Wow, didn't know you had it in ya."

Buffy looked up at her roommate, "I don't want it in me!" She claimed, "I want it away from me." she said getting up and looking through her clothes again looking for something decent to wear.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date with Riley." She explained softly, "He's the guard to the jail."

"So what happened with you and this Spike guy exactly?" Faith asked waiting for details.

"Well, he and I made-no we didn't make love because we don't love each other." Buffy said sitting down on the bed and holding her head in her hands, "It's so confusing."

Faith put her hand on her back and rubbed it, "Hey, B, it'll be okay." She said softly, "Maybe you just gotta talk to this guy." she said, "Maybe everything will work out for the best and you two will live happily ever after."

Buffy looked up and took a deep breath, "I need to get ready for my date." She said. "Wanna help?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"hmmm," Faith smiled, "Okay."

A Few Hours Later

Riley stood out side the door and knocked, when a brunet girl answered he smiled at her and she moved aside and let him in. "Hey, B's almost ready."

"B?" Riley asked.

Faith smiled, "Elizabeth." She said and looked over her shoulder at the couch, "So, uh, take a seat." She said and Riley shook his head.

"No, I'm okay standing." Riley said with a smile. He waited for Buffy to come out.

Buffy walked out of her room her hair was half up and half down, she wore a black skirt and a hot pink tank top with a black cotton over coat. She was wearing a pair of knee high boots. She smiled at Riley as his eyes drifted over her small body.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile.

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, you look nice too." She said walking out with him to his car.

Buffy's Room

Buffy and Faith sat on her bed with a ice-cream carton between them. Buffy took her spoon and dipped it into the ice-cream and then eating it. "Then he took me to the carnival and tried to win me a stuffed animal."

"Wait... tried?"

Buffy nodded, "He tried, he couldn't get the ball into the hole thing." She said with a smile.

"Bet your other lover could." Faith said with a smirk. "I can't believe it! B, two guys in one week and both of them at the same place!"

Buffy sighed, "I don't know what to do with Spike." She said softly, "Riley's sweet and caring but Spike can be too I guess and he is... oh my god in bed."

"He was that good?" Faith asked.

"Holy shit, Faith two seconds and he had me screaming." Buffy said softly, "I can't stop thinking about it... about him."

"You've got it bad, B." She said.

Buffy sighed, "But he told me... it was just lust and passion to him." She said, "I could be anyone."

Faith shook her head, "He could have anyone, trust me." She said with a smile, "You're not just a thing to pass the time he wants you and only you."

Buffy looked up. "Really? You think so?"

Jail House

Buffy sat at her desk trying to straighten it out a little bit. When the door opened and Riley came in with two red roses, "These are for you."

Buffy smiled and stood up. "Thanks." she said walking over to him and grabbing the flowers turning from him and putting them in a vase and onto her desk.

"Thought you might like them." He said with a smile, "I had a lot of fun last night."

Buffy smiled, "Me too."

Riley looked at Buffy, "I uh... want to do it again some time."

Buffy smiled widely, "I would love to." she said.

Riley smiled pleased with her answer. "Good, I'll talk to you later about it."

Buffy watched as she left and exhaled deeply when he did sitting down at her desk and starring at the red roses.

Jail Work Out Room

Spike and Gunn were running around the track and Gunn knew Spike had his mind on something but again he had no idea what it was. "What did you do?" Gunn asked his breathing heavy.

Spike turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have been acting so weird lately." Gunn said.

"Because I... I don't know."

Buffy's Office

Buffy was sitting on the side of the desk as Spike held onto her and thrusted himself into her roughly. Buffy held onto his shoulders shakily as pleasure shot through ever bone in her body, she was losing control.

Spike looked at the blond beauty and kissed her deeply on the mouth. "Oh... God..." Buffy said softly.

Spike lowered his head to her neck and started to kiss and suck all the pleasure points that were there. He knew all of them, he knew all the things she didn't like and all the things that she did, he knew what made her cry out for more, he knew what made her whimper, he knew what made her buckle underneath him uncontrollably.

Spike's hands moved to her shirt and started to un button her blouse kissing the skin that was slowly exposed to him.

Buffy's hands shot back and knocked over the vase but not one of then noticed it shattering into peices on the floor. The only thing they could hear was eachothers panting and screaming for pleasure.

Hours later

Buffy lay motionless on the desk as did Spike, "That was-"

"Yeah." Spike said softly taking her hand in his and kissing the knuckles. Buffy turned to him and gulped, "Don't say it."

Buffy looked at him and kissed him softly on the cheek, "You need to go."

"I told you not to say it." Spike said softly.

"Spike, this is wrong, you know it." she said softly, "You have to know it."

Spike looked at her, "I don't care anymore, Buffy." He told her truthfully. "I really don't." He gulped softly and watched as she started to get up but his fingers were still laced with hers.

"You should." she said, "You could get put in here for more time then you already have." She said, "And they could fire me, Spike, I need this job."

"And I need you." He told her. Spike told her getting up and watching as she changed letting her go so she could get dressed.

"How long can this last?" She asked, "Not long."

Spike smiled gently at her, "Then my wont we make it last as long as we have?" He asked taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply.

"I want to." She said softly as they broke apart, "But... I don't... I don't know."

End of chap...

Review if you want more!


	5. You Want My Girl

**Buffy sighed picking up her things when she noticed the broken vase on the floor with the roses Riley gave her, she sighed and bent over to pick them up. "What happened?" Buffy turned and saw Riley standing at the door he was at her side in seconds helping her clean. **

"**I was uh... looking through some files and I hit the vase." She explained weakly, "I'm sorry." **

"**Don't be." Riley said with a smile, "Just flowers." He then stopped and looked curiously at her, "What's that smell?" **

**Buffy's eyes widened, "I don't know." Buffy said, "The main bailer and that Frankie girl asked to use my office for business... they must have sprayed something." **

**Riley wrinkled his nose, "Oh well, I'm taking my girl out on a date tonight." He told her with a smile. **

"**You are?" she asked. **

"**Yup, what ever you want to do, walk down the board walk... anything." He told her with a smile. **

**Buffy felt guilty... this guy really liked her... but she was head over heals for a prisoner. "I can't tonight, I have a lot of work to catch up on." She explained, "Sorry." **

"**Oh, no, don't worry about it." He told her, "Maybe another time." **

**Buffy smiled, "Yes, maybe." **

**Jail Cell**

**Spike sat on the top bunk his legs swinging over Clem's bed as he tried to sleep, "Would you get some sleep already?" Clem demanded. "You have outside stuff to do tomorrow." **

**Spike nodded, "I don't know what it is, Clem, I can't get her out of my head." Spike said looking at the ground and jumping down and sitting next to clem. "But she doesn't... she." **

"**It would never work." Clem told him, "You're in jail!" **

**Spike sighed lying back, "I don't know what to do." Spike said, "One second we're talking about how its got to stop and the next I'm shagging her till she practically melts in my arms." **

**Clem looked very uncomfortable, "Oh..." **

"**God, Clem, I can't get her out of my bloody head!" Spike said, "She's all I bloody think about, dream about, she's in my gut... my throat. I'm drownin in her, Clem." **

**Clem shook his head, "You lover her." **

"**No, I don't." **

"**Yes, you do," **

"**No, I don't." spike said getting a little angry Clem would think that. **

**Riley starts to walk down the isle and conversation was put on hold, "Lights out, Boys." Riley said. **

**Spike looked at him with a smirk, "Look at you, all proud to be living in a dump guarding pieces of shit for a living." Spike said. **

**Riley rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm doing much better then you are." Riley said with a smile, "I happen to be dating the councilor, Ms. Summers." **

"**No you're not." Spike said. **

"**Yeah, I am." Riley said with a smile, "took her out on a date an everything." **

"**No you didn't." spike said. **

"**Okay..." **

**Buffy's office**

**Spike walked into her office, "You went out with that whelp?" Spike demanded. **

**Buffy looked up from her paper work. **

**End of chap...**

**Review please!!**


	6. A Man Can Fall In Love

**Buffy looked up from her paper work, "What?" she asked. **

"**You went out with Riley?" Spike asked. **

**Buffy could hear the hurt in her voice, she knew him well, she also knew he would never admit it, "Yes, he asked me out..." She explained. **

**Spike nodded, "But that's all it was?" Spike asked, "You aren't going out with him again... are you?" Spike asked. **

**Buffy turned to him, "I-I like him." Buffy told spike honestly. "He's a nice guy." She told him, "And we could actually have a life together," **

"**He's boring!" Spike exclaimed. **

**Buffy shook her head,** **"He's sweet." Buffy said. **

"**And boring." Spike added, "He was whipped in Iowa!" Spike told her. "Plus," He smirked, "We both know a piece of white bread like him can't satisfy you." **

**Buffy smiled, "Are you jealous?" **

"**Pfft, yeah, right." Spike said with a smirk, "Don't get your knickers in a twist their sweetheart." Spike said with a smile. **

**Buffy smiled standing up and moving in front of him, "You are, you're jealous." She said with a smile. **

"**Am not!" spike said annoyed. "Just... don't like him." Spike told her, "She's not right for you." **

**Buffy looked up at him, "Spike, you know we could never work." She said, "We need to stop." She whispered. **

**Spike bit his bottom lip and smiled. He glided his hand over her small gray skirt she had on and then let them move under it and feel her wetness. "Doesn't feel like you want to stop," He whispered. **

"**We can't." Buffy said, just like all the other times she said it... but she always wound up in his cuff-less arms and with him inside her. **

**Spike dipped his mouth to her neck paying special attention to all her pleasure points. "Sure we can." **

**Buffy moaned softly and pulled away and sat on the edge of the desk, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key, "Here." She handed it to him. **

**Spike un-did the cuffs and threw them onto the near-by chair and slowly walked over to her. **

**Hours later**

**Like usual they both lay on the desk breaking heavily, Spike sat up and looked over at the clothes thrown carelessly around the room, he picked up his jeans and pulled them on, then he threw Buffy he clothing. **

**A few minutes later**

**Spike sat in the chair watching as Buffy fixed herself in the mirror making sure she didn't look any different then she did before Spike walked into her office. "Good?" she asked turning. **

**Spike looked her up and down everything was perfect except one thing... Spike held up a small scrunchy, "You had this in before." Spike explained. **

**Buffy rolled her eyes and snatched it from him, "What is it with you?" she asked, "You always have to take my hair down." She said and turned back to her mirror pulling her hair into a ponytail. **

"**Love your hair." Spike said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist Buffy smiled and pulled the ponytail out and turned in his arms to look at him. **

"**It's not fair." She said softly. **

**Spike nodded, "I know." He kissed her lightly on the lips, "But... it will work out in the end." Spike promised, "You'll see." **

**Buffy looked up at him, "you need to go." She said in a whisper. **

"**Buffy..." Spike said softly, "I-"**

"**Need to go." She said. "I'm sorry." She said moving out of his grasp and fixing up her desk again. **

**Spike sighed moving back to his little seat and grabbing the handcuffs and snapped them back on. **

"**Spike, "Buffy said and turned to him. "Don't get into anymore fights." She told him, "You only get three more this year or you need to stay in this place another month." **

**Spike nodded, "A bloke could fall in love with you." Spike said before walking out of the room and leaving a confused Buffy in her office. **

**Apartment**

**Buffy walked into her apartment to see it completely empty, "Faith?" She called out. No answer, "Huh, she must be out." She walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. **

**Jail House**

**A jailer comes to Spike's cell, "Spike, you got a visitor." The man said and Spike looked at him confused. **

**A few minutes later he was in a small room and Darla walked in, "Darla?" spike asked with a smile, "What are you doing here?" **

**Darla smiled, "Not even dad could keep me away from my big brother!" she exclaimed with a smile. "How are you?" She asked. **

"**Alright." Spike confessed, "Things are getting a lot easier." Spike said with a smile, "I can't believe you came down here!" **

**Darla smiled, "England was getting a little boring." **

**Spike smiled, "Good to see you again." Spike told her, "I got your letters." Spike told her, "I rote back... not sure if you got the responses." **

"**I did." Darla said with tears in her eyes. "I miss you so much!" Darla smiled even wider, "But I have really really good news!" **

**Spike looked at her in confusion, "You're not having a baby are you?" Spike asked. **

**Darla smiled, "That too!" She said with a smile, "BUT! The baby is going to need its uncle Spike soo..." **

**Spike looked up. **

"**I got the money to bail you out!" **

**TBC ...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	7. We Can Be Together

Spike smiled at what Darla had just said to him, "Y-you do?" he couldn't stop the thought of being with Buffy popping in his head, he could be with her... there was no rule against it... not if he was free.

**Darla's smile faded a little bit, "I just need a few weeks to get the last few dollars." She promised. **

**Spike smiled, "Darla, I missed you, but you don't have to do this." Spike told her softly. "It's not going to be cheap."**

**Darla nodded. "I know, the thing is, I have been staying at your apartment." Darla told him, "I have the extra room yours is still the way you left it... minus Dru's things." **

**Spike nodded. **

**Darla smiled when she noticed he hadn't had that look of loneliness in his eyes anymore, he finally looked like he was going to be okay without his ex wife... Darla always knew he would be but she also knew he needed the time to get through it. "So, you can get home and start dating again." **

"**Hopefully, I won't have to." **

"**Spike, Dru and you are over." Darla told her softly, "I know it hurts... but it's true..." **

**Spike looked up at her, "I know, love, it was talking about Buffy... she's the councilor here... we uh I don't really know what we are but if I'm out of here I might be able to make it better." **

**Darla smiled, "That's awesome, Spike!" **

**Spike nodded, "Yeah, we'll see." **

**Summers' Office**

**Buffy sat behind her desk spraying the room with some spring fresh spray trying to cover the smell of her and Spike... she knew it had to stop, she wasn't stupid... but she didn't know how to end it... the way he made her feel, the way she would go over the edge as soon as he walked into the room... She had never felt that way for anyone before. **

**Knock Knock**

**Riley walked into the room, "Hey, baby, I was wondering, me and some of the guys are going out to the diner," He said, "You want to come?" **

**Buffy looked down at the small stack of papers on her desk, "I have a lot of work to do." She lied, "I'm sorry, looks like its going to be another late night... and if I got out early I promised the night to Faith. My roommate." **

**Riley smiled, "Thought I might ask." He looked at the door, "Spike's here." He said rolling his eyes, "He said he needed to talk to you, that it was really important." **

**Buffy smiled, "Send him in." **

**Spike walked into the room with a smile on, Buffy tried to place the last time she saw a smile on his lips. She couldn't. she watched as Riley walked out of the room, "What are you doing here?" **

"**I'm getten' out, love." Spike told her with a huge grin. **

**Buffy smiled widely, "Don't play with me!" **

"**I'm not." Spike told her, "My sister came to visit, and she's getting me out in a few weeks." **

**Buffy looked at him with a small smile, "So, We're-I'm happy for you." She said softly, "You can go home try to find Dru and-"**

"**Buffy." Spike said softly walking up to her, "If I wanted Dru I would have broke out of this hell hole a while ago." Spike told her, "You're who I want." **

**Buffy smiled softly at him, "Really?" **

**Spike smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "Of course, pet." Spike told her softly. "I want you." He whispered in her ear. **

**Buffy looked up at him, "No, you can't get caught." She told him. "Especially now." She smiled, "Then we'll never get to be together." **

**Spike nodded, "okay," **

"**I can't wait for you to meet Faith." Buffy said with a smile, "She's my roommate." **

**Spike smiled, "Gonna be perfect." **

**TBC ...**

**Review for more..**


End file.
